The only hope
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: "Siempre creímos que las cosas mantendrían el mismo ritmo, hasta que la guerra llegó trayendo consigo un sinfín de problemas, de esperanzas y de nuevas oportunidades, pero sobre todo creando un mundo nuevo. "
1. Chapter 1

**The only hope**

 **Capítulo 1**

Siempre creímos que las cosas mantendrían el mismo ritmo, hasta que la guerra llegó trayendo consigo un sinfín de problemas, de esperanzas y de nuevas oportunidades, pero sobre todo creando un mundo nuevo.

 **Enero 12 de 1923, Nueva York.**

La luz del sol se había colado por la ventana, traspasando las finas telas que componían las cortinas de la habitación, un rubio se removía en la cama intentando evitar aquella molesta luz que había impactado directamente en sus ojos. Soltó un bufido lanzando su almohada al piso mientras entreabría sus ojos azules pasando una mano por estos, se estiró en un intento de desperezarse aunque aquella acción no había tenido algún efecto positivo.

El joven se levantó de la cama acercándose a una cuerda dorada situada al lado de su cama, esta estaba conectada a la zona inferior de la casa donde los sirvientes se encontraban realizando parte de sus actividades diarias. Bostezó sentándose en la cama, mirando con cierto fastidio la ropa que se encontraba colgada fuera del armario esperando ser usada por el joven rubio. No tardó mucho para que escuchara tres toques en la puerta de caoba antes de que se abriera mostrando a un hombre de una edad avanzada con un gracioso bigote encima de su labio superior, vestía un traje color negro con un chaleco del mismo color.

—Buenos días joven Combs.—Saludó el mayordomo dirigiéndose al rubio.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos, señor Johnson?—Fue la ácida respuesta del mas joven.—Además ya te dije que me llames Jonathan, no tiene caso la formalidad si tú me criaste.—Murmuró el teñido encogiéndose de hombros.

En parte era verdad ya que sus padres habían preferido que su mayordomo Johnson le cuidara cuando era niño que una niñera alegando que "era mas confiable", para el heredero simplemente sus padres habían querido ahorrarse las molestias de contratar a alguien y habían hecho mas pesado el trabajo de su fiel mayordomo.

—Aunque usted lo diga seguirá siendo "joven Combs".—El hombre entró a la habitación acercándose al malhumorado hombre.—Este día tiene de bueno que se reunirá con sus padres tras su viaje a Londres, pero por el momento, como siempre iré a preparar el baño.—Realizó un asentimiento con la cabeza antes de acercarse a una puerta blanca girando el picaporte de plata para entrar dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Jonathan volvió a recostarse en la cama mirando el techo, era un joven y saludable hombre que apenas acababa de cumplir los veintiún años de edad, su tez era pálida, contaba con unos asombrosos ojos azules, una estatura alta y una complexión saludable, lo único que llamaba la atención además de su antipática expresión era su cabello pintado debido al corte que dejaba ver su color natural en la zona inferior. Ese era Jonathan Combs, heredero de millones de dólares, grandes mansiones e inversiones en varias empresas, desde su nacimiento había tenido la fortuna (aunque el diría lo contrario) de ser de cuna de oro, su padre había creado una gran cantidad de dinero antes de casarse con su madre, terminando con una vida con mas que estabilidad económica. Claramente el rubio era lo que su padre solía llamar "cliché de heredero mimado", solo por su rebelión a seguir los pasos de su padre como un rico empresario y tener que buscarse una esposa rica.

Jonathan verdaderamente odiaba eso, odiaba el destino que iba a tener y que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Se casaría con una mujer de alcurnia aunque no se amaran, manejaría los negocios de su padre, tendría herederos y finalmente, moriría pudiendo descansar de su estúpida e inútil vida. Un gran destino brillante.

—El baño está listo, joven Combs.— Anunció el mayordomo sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre el horrible futuro que le esperaba.

—Gracias Johnson.—Entro al baño preparándose mentalmente para la temible llegada de sus padres, el rubio estaba seguro que le dirían algo respecto a casarse en un futuro muy próximo. Sería un día muy frustrante.

El joven heredero se vistió, tomó su desayuno y estuvo un rato en la biblioteca de su "pequeña casa" leyendo un rato, la vida de rico no era mala pero no le emocionaba en lo absoluto tener que cargar con tantas responsabilidades y obligaciones, simplemente era demasiado para él.

Los señores Combs arribaron a la mansión pasado del medio día, justo a tiempo para tomar el almuerzo en compañía de su, algo problemático, primogénito y único hijo. Antes de entrar al comedor el rubio se acomodó la corbata de color azul oscuro que se había visto obligado a usar junto con el chaleco grisáceo solamente para dar una "buena imagen" a sus padres. Respiró hondo antes de darle la vuelta al pomo de la puerta abriéndola, entro al comedor que se trataba de una habitación con buena iluminación, una mesa de cedro con asientos para 10 personas. En uno de los extremos se encontraba un hombre adulto de cabellos castaños oscuros usando un traje azul de un tono parecido a sus ojos llamado Frank, a su lado una mujer llamada Anne, delgada de cabellos negros con ojos azules y un fino vestido rosado, la mujer sonrió al ver entrar a su único hijo.

—Jonathan, mírate cariño.—La mujer se levantó de su asiento acercándose al mas joven para darle un cálido beso en la mejilla, este muy a su pesar correspondió de la misma manera.

Tomó asiento al lado derecho del hombre saludándolo con un simple asentimiento de cabeza que fue correspondido por el mayor. La comida ya estaba servida en su lugar al igual que el vino con el que solían acompañar sus alimentos, Jonathan comenzó a comer en silencio rezando mentalmente a toda deidad que no tocaran "ese" tema.

—Jonathan, ¿no vas a preguntarnos cómo nos fue en el viaje?—Le llamó la atención el señor Combs, el rubio rodó los ojos terminando de masticar su bocado.

—Disculpen, ¿cómo les fue en Inglaterra?—Preguntó con cierto fastidio, no quería hablar de ello porque sabía lo que pasaría después.

Aunque hubiera sido obligado su madre se veía muy feliz ante la pregunta.

—Nos fue excelente cariño, todas las noches teníamos una cena con una familia distinta. Además nos llevaron a bailes aunque…sigue siendo algo deprimente ver como se aferran a sus costumbres y no pueden pagarlas.

Muy bien, ahora el rubio teñido tenía algo de curiosidad a que se refería su madre.—¿Cómo que no pueden pagarlas?—Hasta donde sabía la mayoría de los nobles ingleses eran asquerosamente ricos.

—Bueno Jonathan, la guerra los afecto mas de lo que creían.—Murmuró su padre antes de dar un sorbo al vino.—Eso sumado a las malas inversiones y a que algunos no conocen la palabra "ahorro".—Se notaba la burla en la voz del señor Combs, eso siempre hacía que a Jonathan se le revolviera el estómago.—Muchos están por perder sus viviendas, y otros quedaran simplemente con su título de duques, lores, condes, o el que fuera pero siendo pobres.

El mas joven no se había imaginado que algo así pudiera pasarle a aquellas personas tan orgullosas, pero suponía que era un riesgo al tener tanto poder a su cargo sin pensar en el futuro.

—Vaya desgracia.—Susurró mientras volvía a tomar un bocado.

—En efecto, por eso te hemos comprometido con una heredera inglesa.—Menciono Frank como si estuviera hablando del clima.

El heredero casi se ahogaba, comenzó a toser mirando a sus padres con el rostro rojo tanto por sus esfuerzos de toser y por la ira.

—¡¿Cómo que me comprometieron?!—Gritó levantándose de su asiento. Justamente había querido evitar escucharlos hablar de que debían hacer un compromiso pronto, pero ni habían tenido la decencia de preguntar su opinión o de avisar sus planes, simplemente lo habían hecho.

Claramente su tono de voz no le agradó para nada al señor Combs.

—¡Mas respeto Jonathan!—También se levantó de su silla, aun le sacaba algunos centímetros a su hijo.—Lo hicimos pensando en ti.

—¿En mí o en ustedes?—Respondió el teñido frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Jonathan ya basta!—Le regaño su madre interponiéndose entre ambos hombres.—Lo hicimos para asegurar tu futuro, ahora no solo serás rico sino que también tendrás un buen título frente a la corona inglesa y salvaremos a una familia de la ruina.

Jonathan se quedó callado sentándose en su silla, ¿qué mas podía hacer? Ya lo habían hecho, ya habían pactado y otra familia estaba esperanzada con poder salir de la ruina. ¿Por qué no pudo nacer en una familia común donde el decidiera con quien casarse? Al parecer era mucho pedir, soltó un suspiro pasando sus manos por su rostro. Los mayores se relajaron volviendo a sus asientos para tomar el tema con calma.

—Ella se llama Magill Nacy Pemberton, es una adorable chica aunque es muy callada y tranquila. Tiene tu misma edad.

Jonathan mínimo agradecía que no fuera una chica loca por las compras y que metiera sus narices donde nadie le llamaba, aunque para ser sinceros no sonaba como el tipo de chica que el prefería.

—Adorable es una forma de decir que no es hermosa.—Murmuró Frank recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su esposa.

—No será una belleza que haga que el rey se hinque ante ella, pero a mi parecer es muy linda.

Jonathan solamente rodó los ojos dando otro sorbo a su copa de vino, no le importaba si era linda o no, solamente quería saber cuándo empezaría su condena.

—Muy bien, cómo sea, ¿cuándo tendré que conocerla?—Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

—En un mes iremos a Inglaterra.

 **Febrero 24 de 1923, Yorkshire. 6:30 a.m**

Un castaño de ojos verdes cortaba vegetales mientras intentaba que sus ojos no se cerraran, desde el día anterior había estado limpiando, cocinando, cortando y siguiendo las órdenes que la cocinera le daba. Él era un simple ayudante de cocina, a pesar de contar con 19 años era de baja estatura y con una apariencia infantil, razón por la que no podía aspirar a ser un lacayo y mucho menos a mayordomo. Además aquel chico prefería trabajar en las cocinas, de esa manera se sentía mas cómodo en el anonimato de sus señores y en general de todo el mundo, sin embargo lo malo era que tenía que levantarse mas temprano para ayudar en la preparación del desayuno del resto de los sirvientes antes de seguir con el de la familia Pemberton.

Puso los vegetales en la olla mientras que escuchaba los pasos de los demás sirvientes al bajar, al ser ellos la servidumbre sus habitaciones, cocinas y áreas para realizar trabajos específicos eran en la zona inferior de la gran propiedad.

—¡Vamos Sock! O estaremos haciendo tarde el almuerzo.—Le alentaba a seguir la cocinera, una mujer con ojos algo amarillentos y cabellos oscuros que en ocasiones parecían ser morados, sin duda Providence, la cocinera era una mujer muy exótica al igual que las comidas que practicaba usándolos a ellos como catadores.

—Ya voy.—Fue la respuesta del castaño mientras se apresuraba a poner la tetera en la mesa de madera comenzando a servir el té para cada sirviente, no pasó mucho para que estos comenzaran a bajar y a tomar asiento en la mesa de su comedor.

Una vez que estuvieron todos Sock y Providence también se sentaron a su lado disfrutando de un instante de paz antes de verse envueltos con las difíciles tareas que tendrían aquel día ajetreado.

—Muy bien, saben que al señor Pemberton le gusta que todo este hecho a la perfección y hoy es un día importante por lo que, todos debemos de comportarnos.—Recordó Mephistopheles, un hombre de 36 años de cabellos anaranjados que siempre usaba juegos de palabras, era el mayordomo.

Todos asintieron a excepción de una rubia quien hacía muecas de molestia.

—¿De verdad van a comprometer a Lil con un yanqui idiota?—Preguntó Jojo alzando una ceja aun sin poder creer la decisión de sus amos.

Mephistopheles soltó un suspiro antes de ver a la joven sirvienta.—Jojo aunque seas amiga de la señorita Magill recuerda llamarla con propiedad cuando estés en su presencia, y sí, es eso o que todos nosotros perdamos nuestro trabajo.

Tras la guerra la situación económica de la familia se había ido en picada, como consecuencia los lores habían tenido que despedir a varios sirvientes quedando únicamente el mayordomo, la cocinera y su ayudante, dos sirvientas y una doncella, aunque una de las sirvientas vivía en otro lado junto con la doncella quien era su hermana.

—Lo que sucede es que Jojo está celosa.—Murmuró Sock antes de darle un sorbo a su té mirando a la rubia con malicia, esta le devolvió una mirada de odio.

—No estoy celosa Napoleón.—Le llamó por su verdadero nombre ocasionando que el chico estuviera a punto de ahogarse con su bebida.—¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

—Fácil, porque te gusta Magill.—Aquella respuesta por parte del castaño ocasiono que las mejillas de la sirvienta adoptaran un tono rojizo.

—¡No me gusta Lil! Solo…somos amigas.—Murmuró tras una pausa desviando la mirada.

—Claaaro, y yo soy un lord.—Fue la respuesta de Sock antes de levantarse de la mesa a ir a ayudar a Providence a comenzar el desayuno de sus señores.

—¡Eres un idiota Sowachowski!—Fue el último grito de la rubia antes de tomar sus cosas e irse escaleras arriba para terminar los arreglos en las habitaciones de los invitados.

Sock se quedó un instante con una sonrisa, adoraba hacer molestar a Jojo con ello aunque todos sabían que aunque Lil llegara a corresponder aquellos sentimientos ellas jamás estarían juntas. Así funcionaba el mundo en ese momento.

El resto de la mañana el castaño se mantuvo ocupado ayudando con la cena, sin embargo tuvo un momento de descanso donde aprovecho para salir al jardín trasero encontrándose con el mayordomo, Mephistopheles, este sonrió acercándose a Sock antes de mirar a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera ahí.

—¿Y bien? Anoche no te oí llegar niño, ¿cómo te fue con el trabajo?—Alzó una ceja admirando la sonrisa en el rostro del castaño.

—Me fue bien, dile al tal Peterson que no volverá a ser amenazado por aquel sujeto.— Sock podía parecer un simple ayudante de cocina, torpe, débil e infantil pero la realidad era que tenía un lado oscuro. Desde que era niño tenía aquellos deseos asesinos, había comenzado con simples animales pero tras conocer a aquel hombre de cabellos naranjas ahora podía asesinar personas recibiendo una recompensa además de la satisfacción de ver un cuerpo desmembrado, una cabeza cercenada o simplemente sus manos llenas de sangre. Por obvias razones eso era un secreto que jamás debía llegar a oídos de otras personas.

—Muy bien, sabía que lo harías niño. Aquí tienes tu paga.—Prosiguió el mayor a darle la mitad de la recompensa, el castaño tomó el pequeño saco de cuero rojo guardándolo entre su chaleco y su camisa.—Y también un nuevo trabajo que espero que cumplas con el mayor cuidado.

—Vamos Mephistopheles, sabes que nunca te he decepcionado. ¿Ahora de quien se trata?

El mayordomo sonrió con maldad.—Si tú lo dices. De Frank Combs.

-.-.-.-

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Erica Wester, yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi necesidad de ponerlos en un AU y shippearlos. Se que no quedó bien pero apenas es mi primer fanfic de w2h además debía sacarme esa idea de la cabeza.**


	2. La honorable familia Pemberton I

**The only hope**

 **Capítulo 2: La honorable familia Pemberton I**

 **Febrero 24 de 1923, Yorkshire. 9:30 a.m**

El pequeño ayudante de cocina se estaba encargando de cocinar el postre favorito de la señora Pemberton, pastel de cerezas, algo demasiado fácil para las habilidosas manos del castaño sirviente por lo que podía darse el lujo de pensar en los hechos ocurridos hace apenas unas horas.

Se había encontrado con el mayordomo, Mephistopheles a quien llegaba a considerar un padre para él. Sock no era huérfano, pero sus padres lo habían repudiado desde que tenía diez años dejándolo solo. Pasó unos cuantos años en las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, sobreviviendo apenas hasta que se encontró con aquel hombre alto de barbas anaranjadas. Sock aun podía recordarlo a la perfección, como aquel hombre le había encontrado por la noche con sus manos llenas de sangre tras haber asesinado a otra inocente ardilla, el chico había esperado una exclamación de horror o asco hasta una patada pero en lugar de eso Mephistopheles soltó una suave risa. Tras ello, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le pregunto si no era mejor asesinar personas recibiendo como respuesta que el niño alzara sus hombros ya que no tenía conocimientos de esas acciones.

" **Yo te enseñare"**

Había dicho aquel hombre antes de tomarlo en brazos. Le llevó hasta la mansión Pemberton donde le alimento y le aseo, no tardaron mucho en formar un lazo volviéndose amigos o, como a Mephistopheles le gustaba decir, socios en el crimen.

Desde entonces su vida parecía tener sentido, el mayordomo era su amigo pero también lo consideraba como un padre. No había tenido miedo de el, todo lo contrario, le apoyaba en todo por lo que el castaño no se quejaba de su segundo trabajo, en realidad lo adoraba. Pero ahora Sock se encontraba algo confundido por su nuevo encargo, más que nada por las razones, ¿por qué debía asesinar al futuro suegro de la señorita Magill?

"Para que la fortuna Combs caiga en sus manos lo más pronto posible"

Le había contestado Mephistopheles, si el señor Combs moría entonces su hijo recibiría todo y Magill podría hacer uso de aquel dinero siendo influenciada por su padre. Su propio señor estaba dispuesto a dejar viuda una mujer solo por dinero.

—Que patético— Murmuró el castaño mientras que comenzaba a rellenar el pastel.

+.+.+.+.+

Un auto se estaciono frente a la puerta de la mansión Pemberton, en el había tres personas mas el chofer de la familia. Los señores Permberton, Walter, un hombre de aproximadamente 49 años de edad, de cabellos negros con partes blancas haciendo notar su edad y de gran cuerpo vestía un sencillo traje azul oscuro con un chaleco negro y una corbata de color blanca, a su lado con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro se encontraba Marie, una mujer de 47 años de piel morena y ojos verdes oscuros, usaba un vestido de un tono rojizo. Finalmente estaba Magill Nancy, la hija del matrimonio Pemberton sacando la mayoría de los atributos de su madre pero con el genio de su padre, hacía una mueca y usaba un vestido verde con zapatos a juego aunque se notaba su incomodidad.

Junto a la familia se encontraba Mephistopheles, Joane y una de las doncellas. Al no tener otros lacayos el mayordomo se vio en la tarea de bajar las maletas de la familia Combs mientras que el chofer ayudaba a Anne a bajar del auto demostrando sus modales.

—¡Marie, querida!—La estadounidense se acercó a la aristocrática mujer morena dándole un abrazo. Esta se quedó un momento en shock antes de corresponder y besar una de las mejillas de su próxima familiar.

Se notaba que los Pemberton estaban incomodos con los estadounidenses.

—Anne, que agradable volver a verte a ti y a Frank.—Respondió la mujer manteniendo un tono de dulzura.

—El gusto es nuestro, es un placer que hayan aceptado mi propuesta de que los jóvenes se conozcan.—Frank sonrió estrechando la mano de Walter, el inglés intercambio algunas palabras con el hombre por mera educación.

—Hablando de eso, pero que educación la mía.—La señora Combs se giró mirando a su hijo quien no tardo en acercarse a ellos con una clara de expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Jonathan había aceptado pero no por ello actuaría como que estaba complacido con ese matrimonio arreglado.—Este es mi hijo, Jonathan Combs.

—Magill, preséntate.—La señora Pemberton tomo la mano de su hija para alejarla. La emoción de ambos jóvenes era la misma, totalmente nula.

—Soy Magill Nancy Pemberton, un gusto en conocerte.—Ambos prometidos estrecharon sus manos, Jonathan besó la mejilla de la chica por mera cortesía.

—Muy bien, dejen que nuestra sirvienta les muestre sus habitaciones.—Joane se acercó a la familia estadounidense haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Se notaba a leguas que aquella familia no era bien recibida en la mansión.

+.+.+.+.+

—Y aquí será tú habitación, futuro heredero de esta casa.—Jojo chasqueo la lengua mirando a Jonathan con disgusto.

Había sido el último en enseñarle su habitación, supuestamente debía estar feliz por la aparición de aquella familia que salvaría a sus señores de la pobreza y a ellos de quedar desempleados pero la rubia simplemente no podía hacerlo. En primera porque con eso iban a sacrificar la felicidad de su querida amiga, y en segunda, porque a pesar de que el tiempo estaba obligándolos a ser mas abiertos aun había ciertos prejuicios en contra de los estadounidenses.

—Gracias.—Fue la seca respuesta del heredero Combs dejando sus maletas, había evitado que aquel extraño mayordomo las tomara.—¿Sabes? Créeme que esta idea de casarme tampoco es lo que yo quisiera.

La sirvienta puso los ojos en blanco.—Eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que no seas un desgraciado con Lil.

—¿Lil?

—Magill.—La rubia comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta mirando al chico con desprecio.—Te odio, y se cómo son los de tu tipo, solo la usaras como esposa trofeo o como una tapadera mientras que tú andarás con tus amantes y ella no podrá quejarse o dejarás a la familia en la ruina.—Murmuró antes de salir de la habitación dando un portazo.

Jonathan se quedó por un momento sin poder entender lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Amantes? ¿Esposa trofeo? Vamos que el solo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad en su vida, además no se consideraba como una persona capaz de enamorarse…Prefería no serlo, así sería mejor aceptar su destino de un matrimonio vacío que uno donde sufriera por amor.

Tras pensar en ello el ojiazul fue a darse un baño para estar presentable en la cena, ya de por sí los juzgaban por su nacionalidad por lo menos que vieran que no eran unos salvajes.

Mientras se duchaba no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que aquella sirvienta le había dicho, la chica había parecido molesta con el…pero también había detectado algo en su voz, ¿rabia? No, eso no era ¿desprecio? Un poco pero no…Cierto, eran celos. ¿Pero celos de qué? Quizás de la estabilidad económica de su familia, se sabía que los sirvientes solían soñar con mayor razón al ver de cerca las vidas que sus señores mantenían. Salió de la ducha continuando con el hilo de sus pensamientos, solo podían ser celos de aquello a menos que a esa chica le gustará su prometida, es decir, hasta la había llamado por un mote pero la homosexualidad estaba mal vista. Al parecer se estaba metiendo en algo terriblemente enfermo.

Jonathan salió del cuarto de baño encontrándose con alguien en su cuarto, era un chico de cabellos castaños que le daba la espalda ya que parecía estar encendiendo el fuego en la chimenea, sus ropas constaban de un pantalón negro informal, una camiseta blanca de botones y…¿tenía una falda extremadamente corta por encima de esos pantalones? Parte de su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro rojo.

El rubio teñido carraspeo mientras que se acomodaba mejor la bata de baño, el sonido llamó la atención del joven sirviente quien se volteó rápidamente con una expresión nerviosa ya que no esperaba encontrarse al heredero Combs ahí.

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?—Preguntó Jonathan con una ceja alzada.

El chico parecía unos cuantos años menor que el, tenía unos ojos verdes impresionantes y un rostro demasiado infantil. El chico dudo un momento, quizás por los nervios.—Ehh estaba encendiendo el fuego.

Al igual que su rostro su voz era algo infantil.—Me refería a hacer eso sin pedir permiso.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, en realidad la sirvienta me llamó diciéndome que usted no se encontraba en la habitación y que debía prender el fuego.—Se excusó comenzando a levantarse para caminar hacia la puerta.—Siento las molestias.

—Espera.—Jonathan se acercó a el inspeccionándolo con la mirada, aquello puso algo nervioso al castaño.—Si eres un sirviente ¿por qué no estabas en la recepción?

—¿Hmm? Oh no, yo usualmente trabajo en la cocina y no se nos permite subir mas que para realizar otras tareas debido al corte del personal.—Explicó el sirviente con mas calma.

—Entiendo, bueno puedes irte pero la próxima toca.—El chico asintió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Vaya niño más raro.

+.+.+.+.+

Sock soltó un suspiro de alivio tras salir de la habitación del heredero Combs. Ya se las pagaría Jojo por haberlo engañado y decirle que esa era la habitación de Frank Combs, si aquel rubio teñido no hubiera aparecido entonces probablemente no habría llegado a cenar.

Chasqueo la lengua escondiendo aquellos frascos pequeños con líquidos verdosos en los bolsillos de su falda. Por poco y aquel chico moría por gases venenosos.

+.+.+.+.+

Magill Nancy se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente a su tocador terminando de arreglar su cabello, lo había agarrado en una coleta dejando dos mechones libres al lado de su rostro. Se miró en el espejo haciendo una mueca, odiaba usar vestidos tan formales pero no tenía otra opción dada la naturaleza de la cena que tendría lugar en algunos minutos.

Aun recordaba cuando había conocido a los señores Combs, la mujer era muy amable mientras que el esposo era demasiado soberbio, justo como su propio padre. Su matrimonio sería como todos los demás, un simple acuerdo para hacerse ricos y para ganar títulos de la nobleza. Había deseado que el tal Jonathan no estuviera de acuerdo, algo tonto considerando que a pesar de ser mayores de edad no tenían voz ni voto en esa decisión, solo le había quedado el rezar porque su prometido no fuera un machista o un mal hombre.

Aún no le conocía bien por lo que no podía juzgarlo pero, a decir verdad, el chico estadounidense le había parecido algo lindo. Mordió su labio inferior negando con la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, estaba mal comenzar a creer en su atractivo o terminaría en una situación peligrosa enamorándose.

El sonido de tres golpes en la puerta sobresaltó a la morena, murmuró un "Adelante" ya que se imaginaba de quien se trataba. La puerta se abrió revelando la figura de la joven sirvienta de cabellos rubios quien tenía una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro.

"Vaya novedad" Pensó Lil mientras que se giraba a su amiga. Jojo siempre estaba molesta, ya fuera por el ayudante de cocina que parecía que tenían odio mutuo o por todas las tareas que debía realizar en la gran mansión.

—Jojo, me alegra verte.—Sonrió Lil recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa por parte de su amiga.

—A mí también…—Respondió dejando las palabras al aire.

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó la morena levantándose del pequeño banco de su tocador.

La sirvienta parecía pensárselo un momento, jugueteaba nerviosamente con su mandil blanco.—Solo…¿qué te parece tu prometido?

Magill estaba un poco preocupada por su amiga, no era común que actuara con tanto nerviosismo y menos con la voz baja.—Pues no le he conocido lo suficiente, pero no parece ser un mal chico.

—Entiendo

—¿Jojo?

La rubia alzó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos verdes de la joven.—¿Si?

—¿Todo bien?

Asintió mordiendo su labio inferior.—Sí, solo estaba pensando…Ah ya debe de bajar, sus padres ya se encuentran en la sala.—Anunció saliendo de la habitación lo mas pronto posible.

Jojo salió sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca, sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Erica Wester, yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi necesidad de ponerlos en un AU y shippearlos. Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les este gustando la historia, se que no hay mucho romance y todo eso pero apenas estamos empezando. Finalmente les agradezco mucho el que lean, voten y dejen comentarios, me hace muy feliz c:**


End file.
